


To Fix a Heart

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You say a few words that takes a toll on your relationship. Can you fix it?





	1. Chapter 1

Walking along the empty hall did not particularly bother you. However, walking along it in the middle of the night with Dwalin by your side did. It’s not like you didn’t like Dwalin. It’s just that his reasoning behind his visit had you on edge. Word had gotten to you that a certain thief was behind bars yet again and it was always your job to set him straight.

“You can’t be mad at him,” Dwalin states.

“I can and I will,” you snap back and he wisely chooses to shut his mouth.

When you get to the prison, you hand the guards a pouch of money and they release Nori. The both of you make it back to your shared chambers with you quietly fuming and Nori wisely keeping his mouth shut.

You slam your door open and he closes it quietly and you finally round on him.

“Why, Nori?”

“What do you mean why? You know exactly why!”

“We have everything we could possibly ever want! Why do you have to continuously steal things?” you ask, tired of his constant need to pocket things that weren’t his.

“It’s not a habit that’s easy to break!”

“Than maybe courting you was a wrong choice,” you say and he steps back as if you slapped him.

“Maybe it was,” he says quietly before pushing past you and leaving.

It isn’t until hours later that you realized you messed up.

-

“Nadad! What am I going to do? I messed everything up!” you exclaim, pacing in front of Thorin.

You hadn’t seen Nori in over two weeks which is not something that usually happened when you got into a fight. You would typically seek each other out the next day and you did, but you couldn’t find him and if Nori didn’t want to be found, he always made sure that no one could find him. Not even his own brothers. Now you were stuck in a dilemma. You wanted your brother to send out soldiers to find him, but something in the back of your mind was telling you that you were crazy and Thorin knew it too.

“Just give him time, y/n. He will come back,” Thorin states.

“But it’s been two weeks, Thorin! What if he thinks I actually meant it? I love him Thorin, but what if he doesn’t think so,” you ask resisting the urge to cry.   
You wish you hadn’t let your anger get the best of you and you wished you hadn’t said what you did. You just wanted your Nori back in your arms and bed.

Thorin sighs.

He knew exactly where Nori was. The ginger dwarf came to him immediately after the fight and told Thorin exactly where he would be and gave permission for Thorin to give this piece of information out to you when he deemed you earned it. He hated that you both always put him in the middle of your arguments.

Thorin stands, dismissing his guards. He holds out his arm to you and you take it, wondering where your brother was taking you now.

-

You look around confused as you stop in front of your parent’s old chambers. It had not been touched since you all returned to Erebor. Thorin had the room cleaned at that was it. You had yet to step foot in there. It just brought back painful memories that you really didn’t want to bring up.

“Thorin?” you ask, looking up at your brother, but he just gives you a small smile, pressing a kiss to your forehead before promptly leaving.

You turn back to the door and let out a sigh before pushing it open.

It still looked the same as it did when you were a child. Same desk, same chair, same bed sheets, but there was a certain stand out.

“Nori?” You ask as you spot the familiar dwarf sitting on the bed.

He doesn’t acknowledge you and continues to stare at whatever he had in his hand.

You walk over to him and your heart clenches as you realize that he had your beads in his hand. Something he never took off since you started courting three years ago.

“Everyday, I look myself in the mirror and I think, ‘she could’ve chosen someone better than me. She’s a princess for Mahal’s sake’ but then you reassure me that you loved me and wouldn’t choose anyone else. Everyday for three years until that day and I finally believe in my thoughts,” Nori tells you and you kneel in front of him, tears forming in your eyes.

“Please. Don’t listen to me. Don’t listen to my stupid words. I was angry and I didn’t mean any of them,” you beg but he doesn’t listen.

Instead he places the beads in your hands and stands.

“I’m sorry,” he says before leaving the room and you finally let out a sob.

You ruined everything and you didn’t think you could fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

The pain in your chest had started to be unbearable. It had been a few days since Nori returned your courting beads and you really didn’t have the heart to leave those chambers. As soon as he left, you curled up in your parents bed and cried yourself to sleep.

How could you have been so careless? You knew how much he doubted himself and your love for him and you just hit the nail right in the spot and it broke him, breaking you in the process. You were so stupid. You wished you could take it all back.

You hear a knock on your door but you ignore it, continuing to stare at the wall. The door opens on its own anyway and you could only guess who was there. There were six options and one out of the six was a major no.

“Auntie?” You hear and you ignore your blonde nephew as well.

You hear shuffling and Fili and Kili and Dis comes to stand before you causing you to blink. You had been visited one by one and never all together. Dis kneels in front of you, resting a hand on your cheek and rubbing the tears away.

“I hurt him, Namad and he’s never going to forgive me,” you cry out and Dis hushes you, placing a tender kiss on your forehead.

“We will fix this. I promise.”

No matter what it cost her, she was going to find a way to fix this.

-

“How is she?” Thorin asks as Dis walks into the throne room with her sons following behind her.

“She is a shell of what she used to be Thorin and I hate seeing her like this,” Dis explains.

It hurt her to see you in such a state. She was the one to always check on you and bring you food after she got word of what happened. You barely ate. Only eating a handful before slinking back into bed. It hurt to see her big sister in such a state.

Thorin looks over to Fili and Kili.

“Have you found Nori?”

Fili shakes his head.

“Dori And Ori haven’t seen him since they first fought nearly a month ago,” Fili starts.

“Dwalin asked around too and no one knows where Nori is,” Kili explains as well and Thorin sighs.

He was your twin and he could feel your pain and it hurt him that you were hurting so much. He really needed to fix this, but first he needed to find that damn starfish. He had no idea where to start.

Dismissing his guards, he leaves the throne room with his nephews and sister following behind.

“Do you know anyone outside of the company that would know where Nori is?”

“I don’t think it would be wise for my sons to mingle with Nori’s old crowd,” Dis snaps and Thorin nods.

“Where could he-,” Thorin starts but he is interrupted by Nori walking right past him.

With his fast reflexes, he pulls Nori back to face him.

Nori looks a bit sheepish and is carrying a basket of food with him.

“Where the hell have you been?” Thorin growls.

“Places,” Nori states shrugging out of his grip.

“You mean to tell me that while my sister has been crying her heart out, you’ve been walking around like nothing ever happened,” Dis exclaims moving to hit Nori but Thorin holds her back.

“Is she okay?” Nori asks quietly.

“No. She isn’t and if Thorin would let me go, I will show you exactly how much pain she is feeling,” Dis threatens but Thorin’s grip is firm.

“It doesn’t look so good Nori. She hasn’t left that room in days and has only eaten a handful since. Please, from one friend to another, I beg you to go talk to her,” Thorin says and Nori’s heart clenches at the thought of you fading away.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Nori knocks on the door to the royal chambers. He wasn’t planning on running into Thorin but he needed food. He had been holed in a home that had no occupancy. He too was thinking over his decision. He knew he was being a bit rash, but your words hurt him but it seemed like he hurt you more.

Not hearing anything, he opens the door. Dis warned him that you weren’t going to answer. Looking around, he spots you lying on the bed and you looked so broken.

Moving so he was in front of you, he gives you a once over. You looked sick. You were pale and the bags under your eyes were dark and the blue eyes that he loved so much looked lifeless.

“Nori?” you ask quietly, not quite believing that he was here in front of you.

“Hello, y/n,” he says, kneeling in front of you.

You reach out and smooth his hair down. You needed to make sure he was there, but you still don’t believe him.

“It must be a dream. Nori doesn’t love me anymore. He wouldn’t be here,” you say, pulling back your hand and closing your eyes, wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

Nori runs his hands through your hair.

“Y/n. Please. It’s me. Look at me,” Nori begs.

He hated himself so much. He would never stop loving you and now you thought he didn’t love you anymore. This backfired so much. He wish he could turn back time and take back everything.

“Please. I just want to wake up from this nightmare. Please just leave me alone,” you cry out and Nori retracts.

If he was to get you back, he needed reinforcements.

-

It had been a week since you dreamt that Nori was in your room and you’ve come to a decision. You needed to get over him and pick yourself off the floor. You were a princess of Erebor and you were not going to act like this any longer.

Standing from the bed, you look at yourself in the mirror. You looked terrible and you felt terrible. You needed a wash.

After bathing you remove Nori’s beads from your hair. You knew you were going to regret it but you had to let him go.

Pushing the door open, you wince a bit at the light. You were always in darkness these past two weeks and getting used the darkness that consumed you. You make your way to the House of Ri.

Knocking on the door, you hope that it is not Nori opening the door and you hope it is. On one hand you wanted to get this done as soon as possible. On the other, you didn’t want to do this at all.

The door opens to reveal Dori and he looks very surprised to see you.

“Y/n-.”

“Where is he Dori?” You ask quietly and Dori swallows.

He loved you like a sister. Both he and Ori did and it also hurt him to see you both so broken. He also noticed that your courting beads were gone and that could only mean one thing and that was the one thing he didn’t want to happen.

“Speaking with Thorin-. Y/n!”

You ignore your supposed to be brother in law and make your way to the throne room. You were not ready for this but it had to be done.

-

Thorin stands as he sees you, but you ignore him, opting to fix your gaze on Nori. Nori turns to look at you as he realize Thorin was no longer paying attention to you.

“Y/n-.”

“I believe these are yours,” you state, grabbing the hand that was reaching out for you and placing his beads in his hands.

“Y/n. Please.”

“Please what Nori? Over the past month you not once came to talk it out and it’s quite obvious that you don’t love me anymore so here I am returning your beads just like you returned mine.”

“But I did visit!”

But you ignore him and turn away, officially ending the courtship.


	4. Chapter 4

“What am I supposed to do?” Nori asks worriedly, pacing the length of Thorin’s study.

It had been a week since you officially broke off the courting and no matter how hard he tried to talk to you, you would just ignore him and it tore him to shreds. He couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, and all he did was worry about you. He knew he messed up big time.

“Maybe it’s time you leave her alone,” Dis snaps and Nori narrows his eyes at her.

“Why don’t you like me? What have I ever done to you?!” Nori snaps.

“Its because of you my boys lost their father. That day you missed out on work, my Vili was called in and that was the day the mine collapsed. I do not want another loved one taken away from me by you,” Dis snarls before promptly leaving the room.

No one, but you and Thorin knew this tidbit of information. It wasn’t until you had announced that you were courting Nori that everything had come to light. She was always curt with Nori and didn’t seem to hold a grudge but little did you and Thorin know it was quite the opposite. You had begged her to accept him for you and she did but now that it was over her anger was resurfacing again.

Nori looks over to thorin but he’s just rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Is what she said true?” Nori asks.

“It is true that Vili got called into work for you, but do not blame yourself. You could not have known and if you did, I would not blame you for not going to work either,” Thorin explains, going back to his paperwork.

“It seems that I do bring nothing, but pain to you Durins,” Nori says, slumping down in a chair in front of Thorin’s desk.

“That is where you are wrong. You bring nothing but joy to y/n and if you think Dis is right than are you really right for y/n?” Thorin asks, putting his quill down and Nori sighs.

“But what now? She doesn’t want to even talk to me. She doesn’t even look at me!” Nori exclaims obviously frustrated.

“I will handle my sister.”

-

Floating through your duties was all you did these days. You paid no attention to what was going on or what was being said and it had to be repeated back to you in order for you to give an answer.

Everything was just a blur and you no longer found happiness in the things that once brought you immense joy. Everything was gray to you.

You turn the corner only to bump into Thorin. He reaches out to steady you and you look at him blankly.

“How are you?” He asks quietly.

You haven’t spoken to anyone since you ended the courtship. You even moved as far away from the Royal wing as possible. You just felt that being alone would help you.

You shrug at him, pulling out of his grip.

“I’ve been better.”

“You both look terrible.”

He’s right. You have bags under your eyes and it looks like you dropped a few pounds and your eyes were red from crying all the time. It wasn’t good for you.

“When you break it off with your one, you’ll feel the same exact way,” you say before pushing past him.

Thorin reaches out to stop you.

“Please,” he begs and you sigh.

“You want to know how I’m doing? It’s like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and torn to shreds. I can’t sleep without thinking about Nori and when I do sleep I only have nightmares of him walking away from me so if you really want to know how I am: I feel like I’m dying and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

He cups your cheeks in his hands waiting for the tears to fall, but there isn’t any. You’ve cried enough tears already.

“Talk to him, y/n. It’s what’s best for the both of you trust me.”

You sigh.

“Alright. I will talk to him tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

Knocking on your chamber doors, you fidget nervously.

You knew it was time to talk, but you just didn’t know what to say. What were you supposed to say after all of this? That you were sorry? You tried that and it didn’t work so what you were going to say was beyond you.

The door opens and your heart stops as you see an unfamiliar dwarrowdam wearing nothing, but a bathrobe. She was absolutely gorgeous. From her green eyes to her fiery red hair, absolutely breathtaking. Although the red hair should’ve been a sign, you couldn’t help but think over and over that he had found someone else and he brought her to your chambers. Was this heartbreak ever going to end?

“Lady y/n-.”

“Y/n?” you hear Nori ask as he comes into view.

You blink and feel a few tears spilling down your cheeks. You thought you had used them all up. Apparently you were wrong.

You give Nori a quick once over and he looked like you felt: terrible. A small part of You was happy at the fact that he was in just as much pain as you were but a larger part of you hated seeing him so broken.

It was the one promise you made to yourself when you started courting: never hurt him. He already had enough to deal with with Dori constantly hounding him. You knew it hurt him when Dori yelled at him for his thieving ways and said he was disappointed in him and you didn’t want to see that pain from him anymore, but you went and broke your promise.

“I should go. It was a mistake to come here,” you mumble before swiftly turning around and trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

You didn’t want to look at that gorgeous damn any longer than necessary. It would only bring you more misery

You hear footsteps behind you and a hand stops you from going any further. Why couldn’t he just leave you to your own devices?

“Please. Y/n. Let me explain,” Nori begs as you pull out of his grip.

“What is there to explain? We’re not courting anymore so you being with someone else doesn’t bother me. It’s what’s for the best after all. I just came to say I’m sorry for wasting three years of your life,” you tell him, running away before he has the chance to stop you again.

-

Nori winces as he’s slammed against the wall, Thorin’s forearm constricting his breathing.

“You wanted me to fix this and yet you were found by y/n with another woman! How dare you!” Thorin growls as Nori tries to fight for air.

“Cousin,” Nori rasps out and Thorin steps back causing Nori to fall straight to the ground.

“What?”

“She’s my cousin,” Nori coughs out, trying to get his breathing together, “she came to visit from Ered Luin and didn’t want to stay with Dori because he’s too overbearing and I offered her to stay at our place.”

Thorin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. These two were harder to take care of than Erebor. If something goes right, another thing goes wrong. He really just wants to shove those two in a closet.

Hold on.

“Leave me be for a bit. I need to think things through because you two are idiots. If you see my nephews, tell them I want to see them immediately.”

Nori nods before making his way out of the study.

Five minutes later, he is joined by both of his nephews.

“You wanted to see us uncle?” Fili asks, confused as to why they were summoned so randomly.

“I have a job for the both of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

You were going to kill your nephews. You didn’t care that Dis would be furious, you just knew you were going to slaughter them. They locked you in a damn closet! The worst part is that they chose the least populated area meaning that no one would hear you if you cried for help. Those little fuckers.

You let out a frustrated scream and kick the door, which opens quickly. You stand there confused for a second, but don’t have time to think about it because a body is pushed into yours and you’re surrounded by darkness once again.

You were going to murder them.

-

“You what?” Thorin asks, looking at his nephews incredulously.

“We did what you said and shoved them both in a closet,” Kili says, proud of their accomplishment.

It had taken an hour or so to convince y/n to go on a walk with them. She had been a bit hesitant because she had a lot of things to do today, but Kili’s puppy dog eyes convinced her otherwise. At the right moment, Fili opened the door and Kili pushed her in, promptly locking it with a spare key they found.

Nori was a bit easier to convince. All they said was that y/n needed to talk to him and he immediately followed them. That sucker. The trickier part was opening the door but not letting y/n out. Once they heard her kick, they knew it was time to put the plan into action and promptly opened and slammed the door shut as soon as Nori was in and now all they had to do was wait.

“I said if you had to,” Thorin grumbles.

“And we had to. It was the only option,” Fili lies through his teeth and Thorin rolls his eyes.

“But why the smallest closet in Erebor?”

“More of a challenge for us,” Kili says, shrugging and Thorin laughs at his nephews antics.

-

“Y/n?” You hear and although you can’t see you know that it’s Nori.

You would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Sadly,” is your response as you try to move away from him but the constructing space doesn’t let you do that.

“She’s my cousin,” Nori blurts out and you stop your fidgeting to listen to what he has to say.

“My adad’s sisters daughter. She came to visit from Ered Luin and she didn’t want to stay with Dori because he’s technically not her family and he’s a bit overbearing-.”

“A bit?” You interrupt causing him to laugh.

“A lot. Anyway I offered her our place since it didn’t seem like you were going to be coming back anytime soon.”

You sigh, leaning your forehead against, what feels like, his shoulder.

“I messed up so much. I’m so sorry, Nori,” you sob and immediately his arm wraps around you and pulls you close.

“We both did. I shouldn’t have taken what you said to heart. You were angry and you didn’t mean it, I understand that now. I also shouldn’t have kept my distance when I knew you were going through a rough time. It was shitty of me and it made you think I wasn’t in love with you anymore which is the exact opposite. I wish I could take all this back and start over. I am so sorry amralime,” he says and all you can do is pull him closer.


	7. Chapter 7

When Fili and Kili came in sporting bruises, Dis did not question it. When Thorin came in sporting a bruise, she laughed outright. That’s what they got for locking y/n and Nori in a closet. How she found out it was Thorin was beyond Dis and she did not want to know. Well, maybe she did.

“Got that from y/n, have you?” Dis asks watching as Thorin decides to look around her home for food.

“No,” he grumbles.

“Then how-.”

“Nori. Some how fixed my door so that I would have a hard time opening and it bounced back and hit me in my face.” Thorin explains as he grabs ice and wraps it in a bag.

Dis snorts.

“Very Kingly.”

“Shouldn’t you be trying to kill Nori or something?” Thorin huffs placing the bag on the offending area.

“No. I’ll let him and y/n have their time together then Nori and I will have a little talk. It’s 75 years overdue.”

-

You smile to yourself as you watch Nori and Íri speak about their childhood. Just seeing Nori and being able to hear his voice made you happy. You had your one back and although it may take a while to go back to the way things were, you knew it was going to be alright in the end.

“Amralime?”

You look up and Iri was now gone and Nori was standing above you with a worried look on his face.

“What is it? Where is Iri?” you ask, looking around for the mischievous red head.

“She left 20 minutes ago and you’ve been sitting there with a stupid smile on your face,” Nori says and you laugh, pulling him down to join you on the sofa.

“I can’t help it. I’m just thinking about us and how happy I am that we’re finally working through our problems,” you tell him, wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning into him.

You groan as someone knocks on the door and Nori chuckles as you stand to open it.

Dís smiles at you as you open the door and you smile back.

“It’s great to see you back to your normal self,” she says, placing a hand on your cheek and rubbing gently.

You lean into her touch smiling happily.

“It feels nice and I owe a lot to your sons even though I did give them a few bruises,” you say pulling back and she chuckles.

“They got what they deserved. Thorin included which is why I’m here,” she says, looking past you to look at Nori.

“Walk with me Nori son of Ziri,” she says and Nori stands immediately, knowing that whatever she had to say was serious business.

He presses a kiss to your forehead as he comes to a stop in front of you.

“I will be home later,” he says and you nod, watching as the two of them leave.

What did your little sister have planned?

-

It isn’t until hours later, when you’re half asleep, that Nori makes his return, slowly sliding into bed with you.

“Nori?” You ask groggily and he pulls you tight against him.

“Go back to sleep love,” he mumbles pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“What did Dis want?” You ask, trying to bury yourself further into his warm embrace.

“We talked about Vili and how if ever mess up again, she will make sure that I will never hurt you again.”

You look up at him and he looks troubled.

You press a kiss to his cheek and rest your forehead against his temple.

“Do not blame yourself for Vili’s death. What happened was an accident and you could not have known and could not have stopped it. You must move on from it,” you tell him and Nori can’t help but think about how alike you and Thorin actually are.

“I know darling. I know,” he says and you snuggle up to him.

Nori smiles down at you and he makes a note to thank Thorin, Fili, and Kili. They went through all of this just To Fix A Heart.


End file.
